


A New Step

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Destiel and Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chores, Cock Cages, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, M/M, No Incest, One Shot, Rules, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dean, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel call the hunters into the library to discuss the new step to their already kinky relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Step

Dean and Sam glanced at each other as they walked into the library. They had just been called in by Cas and Gabriel and they both knew it probably had something to do with the conversation they all had a few days ago. They had talked about how both couples were in very similar relationships when it came to their sex lives and that everyone wanted to make things more intense and also give the angels control 24/7 or almost anyway. So while they were both excited about what the conversation could entail it was also nerve wracking to say the least.

Gabriel smiled when he saw them, “Hi boys, take a seat we have a few things to discuss.” He gestured to the chairs across from him and Cas.

Dean sat across from Cas and Sam sat across from Gabe, the looked up expectantly.

Cas smiled “so I assume you both can predict what this is about, correct?”

They nodded.

He nodded and smiled “Okay good, so yes, this is in order to take our relationships to the next level. We want to go over a few things and make sure we all agree and you both are okay with everything.” he waited for them to nod again before continuing, “Let’s start with the basics shall we?” he glanced at Gabriel.

“Yeah, your safewords will always apply, Poughkeepsie for stop everything and five-0 for you need a break.”

The hunters relaxed a little at that, neither were actually afraid that they wouldn’t have their safewords but it was nice to have it confirmed. 

Gabriel continued, “When you have your collars on, Sam you will call me sir and Cas Castiel, and Dean you will call me Gabriel and Cas you will call sir. But you won’t constantly have them on, mostly just when we are playing or if we are doing a full control day.”

Cas nodded, agreeing with Gabriel, “and you can assume that you are always allowed to speak freely unless we tell you otherwise. Also, Dean you need to follow all my orders and any orders Gabriel gives you unless I override them.”

Gabe nodded “and vice versa for you Sam. Now you will both also have cockcages on at all times unless we take them off to let you come or some other reason, one of your weekly chores will be to clean them and when you want to clean them you must come and ask your specific dom to switch it with the temporary one for you.”

Cas smiled “You will also have plugs in during the day, that we will put in in the morning and take out at night, they will also come out if we wish to use that hole. We won’t make you wear the plugs for hunts though.”

“With the plugs in you may be tempted to touch yourself or come but you must not try to do either or you will be punished.”

The humans swallowed and hurried to nod. 

Gabriel smiled “good boys, you aren’t allowed to flirt with anyone outside of us unless it is necessary to get information for a case.”

Dean nodded and bit his lip, that would be a hard habit to break. 

Cas nodded “you will also have chores, which we will cover, if you can’t finish them you need to come to us and speak to us about it. If it is because you simply procrastinated we are unlikely to be very forgiving but any other reason we are likely to be accommodating. If you didn’t come to us and it's the deadline and they aren’t done we will not be happy.”

“You will have daily chores as well as weekly chores.” Gabriel added, “you also won’t have to worry about researching hunts and just jumping up to go on one. Cas and I have decided that we will research and set up a schedule for hunts that you two will go on and we will work with Garth to set up a hunter network so if you two aren’t able to go on a hunt we can pass it on to someone else to deal with it and we will help with research for other hunters. It isn’t fair that we have all this knowledge and not share it with people that can use it.”

Sam nodded “I had been thinking about making a site for hunters to access but realized it would take years to put it all online.”

Cas smiled and nodded “That’s a good idea Sam, perhaps Gabriel and I will begin to do that while we research we could put things into the site.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded “Now the chores, we don’t care how you split these up but if one of you comes to us saying that the other isn’t pulling their weight we will split them up for you and maybe even add some.” He raised an eyebrow at them to be sure they knew he meant business.

They glanced at eachother and nodded. 

Gabe looked at the paper “For daily chores, they all need to be done by the eight o’clock in the evening. The beds need to be made, toys we used the day before and if possible that day need to be cleaned, it isn’t a requirement that the toys from that day need to be cleaned but it will get you brownie points if any were used before eight. You will be responsible for making the meals, sometimes Cas and/or I will help with them. And the dishes need to be cleaned.”

Dean nodded “that sounds reasonable.”

Cas smiled at him “For the meals we created a cookbook that most of the time you will be required to use recipes from unless you find a recipe you want to try and have it approved by us. Oh and we have a few other rules when it comes to food but we will get to that when we come to the health section. Now for the weekly chores. The bunker needs to be dusted and swept, no not the entire bunker just the rooms we use, if you need it we can make a list. Any books we have used but not put away need to be put away, we will try and put books away as we finish with them but it's likely we will forget about some, if you are unsure if we are still using them just ask. The clothes and sheets need to be washed. Your cock cages need to be washed, again you need to ask to switch them to wash them. Grocery shopping needs to be done, sometimes you won’t need to do this one if we decide to use our grace to restock and when you want to do it you need to ask us because we may not want you to leave the bunker at that time and also we need to choose what you wear. And finally the Impala needs to be washed and anything that needs to be repaired needs to be repaired.”

Gabriel nodded “The weekly chores need to be done by eight pm on Saturday.” 

Sam nodded “okay, and the rules about health?”

Gabriel smiled “those rules we decided to lump in with aesthetic and hygiene as well.”

“We have noticed that you both are fairly addicted to coffee and alcohol so you will both be only permitted to have two cups of coffee a day, seven beers a week, and three glasses of scotch or whiskey a week. It is up to you how you space each out.”

Both the hunters sighed at that and Dean spoke up “What about coffee on hunts sometimes we need it to keep going.”

Cas nodded “We understand that and after we get through this group of rules we will go over what the exceptions are when it comes to hunts.”

Dean nodded “thank you.”

Gabe nodded “You will both take a multivitamin every day and eat three balanced meals.”

Castiel added “You will take a shower or bath every day, we know you generally do that anyway but we decided to make that a rule just in case. On weeks where you don’t have hunts you will have to run a mile. You will also shave both your face and armpits every day. We will wax the rest once a month.”

The subs winced at that and nodded. 

Gabe smiled “and finally, my favorite, every morning you will take a two pint water enema, the temperature of the water is entirely up to you. It will be after your enema that you come to us for your plug for the day.” 

Sam and Dean nodded.

Cas rolled his eyes at his brother, “alright, now lets just go over the rules that don’t apply during or around hunts. On hunts you will not have to do daily chores and if you are away from the bunker more than two days in a week you will be exempt from the weekly chores as well.”

Gabriel added “You won’t wear the plugs of have to have enemas.”

“On hunts you will also not have a maximum amount of coffee that you can have, and rather than three balanced meals you just need two.”

“If when we have a waxing scheduled lands on a hunt it will be put off until you come home.”

Cas nodded and looked at the papers in front of him “I think that’s it. Did we miss anything?” He glanced at Gabe.

Gabriel scanned his papers and shook his head “I don’t think so.”

Castiel looked at the subs “Is there anything you don’t agree with?”

Dean shook his head. 

Sam thought for a moment then shook his head as well. 

The doms smiled and handed their subs the papers they had.

Gabriel said to Sam “Both papers are exactly the same, I already signed them but I need you to sign both. One is for you and the other is for me.”

Cas smiled at Dean “What he said.”

Dean laughed and signed the papers.

Sam smirked and signed the ones in front of himself. 

Castiel looked at Gabriel. “Ready?”

Gabriel nodded, “Okay boys, strip and lean over with your elbows on the table and your asses out.”

Cas pulled out two cock cages and two plugs along with some lube.

Both Sam and Dean blushed but they stood up and began obediently undressing. 

Cas took one plug and one cage and a tube of lube and walked around to behind Dean.

Gabriel did the same and stood behind Sam.

The angels put the cages on their respective hunter.

Dean looked down at his caged cock “That is going to take some getting used too.”

Cas chuckled and patted his back “It won’t be that hard, I’m sure.” 

Dean heard Sam groan as Gabriel started fingering him and he knew he wasn’t far behind. It was a matter of seconds before he felt a lubed finger making it's way into his hole. “Caaaasssss.”

Gabe smirked and looked at Cas “I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing Sam’s moans, what about you?”

Cas smiled and shook his head “I will never get tired of Dean’s either.”

The shorter angle added a second finger and after a few moments pressed on Sam’s prostate. 

Sam yelled out in pleasure “GABE!”

Dean moaned loudly when Cas found his prostate. He could feel himself trying to get hard in his cage. 

It wasn’t long before both hunters had three fingers wiggling around inside them and they were letting loose a string of moans, curses, and variations of their dom’s names. 

Cas decided to pull his fingers out sooner than Gabriel.

Dean whimpered at the feeling of being empty.

Castiel quickly slid the plug into Dean. “Breath Dean. Relax sweetheart.” He rubbed Dean’s back.

Dean took a few deep breaths before turning his head to look at Cas. “Can I stand up now?”

Cas smiled and helped Dean up.

He moaned a little when the plug brushed his prostate as he shifted position.

Once Sam was standing as well, Cas said “Today we will just expect you to make dinner and wash the dishes, but tomorrow we will expect you to do the rest of your chores as well. You both may go do whatever you would like until it is time for you to make dinner.”

Sam and Dean both nodded and began walking away.

Dean looked at Sam “I was doing something before they called us in. I just can’t remember what.”

Sam laughed and nodded. “Me too man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please leave a comment with what you think and if you have any ideas for future fics in this series please let me know!
> 
> If you would like I can post my notes for this series that has the rules and important things.
> 
> You can also come talk to me and follow me on tumblr at sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com I would be thrilled to get prompts and ideas there as well!


End file.
